The Last Halliwell
by vete
Summary: Victor is the last descendant of the Halliwell, he is on a quest to find a demon that destroyed his life. I have stopped writing this story.
1. Memory

**The Last Halliwell**

**Info**

This is my first time publishing a English novel, hope you all will enjoy it but there will be grammatical errors and typos and other stuff that don´t make any sens at all. It is because of three reasons the first reason is that English is not my native language and the second reason is that I have dyslexia and if you don´t know what it means I suggest that you Google it. The third reason is because I don´t have a beta reader so if you enjoy my novel and want to help you can message me.

**Chapter 1 – Memory **

The Halliwell name was once a name that instilled fear and respect in the magical community, fear for those that chose to side with evil and respect to those that chose side with good. It was during the time of the Charmed ones generation that the tide shifted to the side of good and was kept that way for many years. But as to all things the end comes and good was pushed back and evil began to reign over the world once again and with that human society stagnated and with the wars that broke out much was lost. The human society reverted back to the dark ages and with demons running rampant over the world all magic was considered to be evil and if one was caught using magic the sentence was death by fire after one had been tortured to confess to being a witch but not all those that have been accused of using magic are real witches as a mater of fact most people that was caught were ordinary people.

Victor Percy Halliwell sat by the crackling fire under a big oak tree that sheltered him from the drizzling rain. In his lap was a big leather bound book that he was flipping through, this book was his legacy, the only possession he had inherited from his mother and this book was the largest threat against demons in the world. Every generation of Halliwell had added to this book, spells, potions and information about magical objects and creatures and the thing that probably is the most important was the pages about the demons so that one could vanquish them. The thing he liked most about the book was the stories that the his ancestors had written down, when he was reading them he felt like they were watching over him and it gave him some comfort knowing that he was not all alone. The world had changed so much and the stories in this book reflected the struggles that previous Halliwells had gone through and since he lost his mother when he was only eleven years old he sought comfort in this book that he had inherited from her, he could still remember that painful day.

_---- 6 years earlier ----_

"Mom, I can´t do it" the eleven year old Victor told his mom.

"Of course you can sweetie, you just need to practice that's all" Charlotte looked at her son that had his eyes closed and was frowning because he was concentrating so hard. They had been at it for two hours but Victor had not yet been able to find the trigger so he could fade. Victor had done it before but that had been accidents and luckily none had been around to see him do it. Charlotte had taken him away that very day from the village so that he would not be exposed and put to the trails. She was so afraid off something happening to her only son and she did everything in her power to keep him safe and if that meant leaving the village so be it her son was far more important to risk staying in the village when he could not control his power. Maybe it was because fading was not originally a witch power but became one of the Halliwells powers after one of the Charmed ones had married and a Cupid and together with him had children. But there were other powers that witches did not have until the charmed ones and that was whitelighter powers such as orbing, healing and sensing. These where powers that were passed down through the Halliwell line and cropped up now and again just like the Cupids powers and now her son had gotten a Cupids power and a useful one at that. She was watching her son concentrate on his task and smiling, he was such a good boy but he tended to get him in trouble quite a lot.  
Then suddenly a soft red white light surrounded him and his body faded away and reappeared 50 meters away.

"I did it mom, I did it. Did you see I faded" He was running and jumping towards her and Charlotte was laughing.

"I did see and you did great!" Charlotte was so proud of him, he had finally faded on purpose and that the first step to mastering this gift. Charlotte bent down and scooped him up and squeezed him tightly, she had not done that in years. He had grown so much and it felt like she it was just yesterday when her own mother helped her to give birth to Victor. He had been so small with just a patch of black hair on the top of his head and come as surprise to both her self and her mother because he had not been due for a few more weeks. It had not been a long birth or a difficult one either, Victor had been eager to enter the world to his mothers surprise.

"That was so good!" She held him tightly to her chest.

"Mom, I can´t breath" Victor told her and tried to wriggle his way out of her hug, Charlotte eased up and put him down.

"Do you remember how you did it?" Charlotte asked her son.

"I am not sure. It felt weird all tingly and then I was there!" Victor said in a very exited voice. He had just done what he had been trying to do for the last two hours and it felt great to have finally done it. But he was not really sure how he had done it, he had focused on the spot and the all of a sudden when he was about to give up he this weird tingly feeling came over all over him and then he was there on the spot he had focused on.

"Let see if you can do it again!" Charlotte said.

"Okay mom!" Victor squinted his eyes and focused on a the same spot he had before, but nothing happened. After a few minutes he sighed and opened his eyes and then faded away in red and white light covering his body until he was gone and reappeared about hundred meters to the right.

"I did it again mom! I did it!" Yelled Victor as he was doing a victory dance, he had done it not once but twice. Charlotte clapped her hands as she watched her son dancing with a great big smile on his face.

He had done it twice now but he had missed his mark this time had faded and that was what mattered finding out how to control it. Victor stopped dancing as he saw jet black smoke appear behind his mother.

"Mom! Behind you!" Victor screamed. Charlotte turned around and the black smoke was still there and it grabbed her. Victor ran towards her and saw a figure in the black smoke grab his mother and a bone chilling scream erupted from the smoke. Then just as suddenly as the smoke had appeared it vanished and on the ground lay his mother. He skidded to a halt right next to her and landed on his knees, she was bleeding from her chest.

"MOM! MOM!" screamed Victor as he looked down upon his mother chest where the blood spot got bigger by the second.

"Victor" Charlotte´s voice was barley a whisper as she spoke her sons name.

"I am here mom!" He said with tears running down his cheeks and grabbed her hand. Charlotte looked up at her son seeing his tearful eyes made her want to comfort him so that he wouldn´t be so sad. But she knew she had very little time life on this earth and that there was only one thing she could do now.

"Heed the hope with in my mind

let the book of shadows bind

to my child I call upon thee

you sisters three..." Charlotte gasped for air, it was hard to breath but she needed to finish the spell before it was to late.

"Mom, please mom stay with me!" Victor was crying and his vision was blurry thanks to the tiers.

"Hear my call beyond the veil

to grant the last descending male

of this Halliwell line

give him the crest as a sing

to my love for him to bear

as long as he is the Halliwell heir" Charlotte finished the spell with blood come from her mouth. She had looked at her son the hole time as she was chanting the spell while white light surrounded them. Victors face was tear stricken, Charlotte raised her hand and wiped a few tears from her sons face with her blood socked hand.

"Mom, please! don´t..." Victor pleaded with her but it was to late her hand fell from his face to the ground and her eyes where empty.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.................." It was a deafening scream that erupted from Victor, he grabbed a hold of his mother and started to rock back and forth while he was sobbing.

_---- Present ----_

Victor wiped the tears from his cheek, their was no point in dwelling over something that he couldn´t change. He scratch his chest where the symbol of the spell his mother had cast was, it had taken him few days after his mothers death to notice it. The symbol was of three interlocking triquetra and circle exactly as the books of shadows, the only differences was that the symbol on his chest was blue instead of red.

Since that day he had been on a quest to find that demon who killed his mother but during all this time he had very little information to go on. He was going to find it and then kill it, he longed for the moment when he could look it to the demons eyes and stick his knife in his chest and watch it bleed to death in front of him. Victor looked down on the book in his lap and gave a big sigh as he closed it. He put the book in its bag that he had bought for it specially to be able to travel with it so it would not get damage. He took his cloak and drew it closer to his body and laid down as he watched the flames of the fire lulling him to sleep.

**A/N**

Hope you enjoyed it because it was fun to write. I only had trouble with the spell that Charlotte cast but I think I did a half decent job on it. I would love it if you would review but you don´t have to but please do.

So far I haven´t put any of the character of the show in yet but it will happen I already have to concept ready. So if you want me to continue to write please review.


	2. Chase through time

**Chapter 2 – The chase through time**

_3 day later_

Victor jumped over the bolder that was blocking his way as he ran down the cavern, he had been down here in this maze of tunnels for a hours now but would not give up now when he was so close to finding the demon who had killed his mother. The light from his torch was about to go out so he placed a new strip of cloth over the torch and rapped it around so it would keep the fire burning. It had only been by cheer luck he had found a clue to where the demon the killed his mother was. He had over heard a couple of demons talking about a demon that was holding some kind of ritual.

_---- Few hours earlier---- _

Victor was making he way through the crowded main street of the small town of Jericho. There were a lot of rumors about this town, people disappearing and never to be seen again but that didn´t stop people from coming here because people in this place had a lot of money and they liked to spend it. The street was filled with shops and stands with people yelling out to attract costumers and they seamed to focus their attention on the people with nice cloths so Victor could make his way through the crowd quite easily. He stopped by a few stands to look at what they were selling and there where a few interesting objects he was tempted to buy but decided that it was not worth to waste the money on things he really didn´t need.

Victor stopped so suddenly that the people that was walking behind him bumped into him.

"Watch where you going punk!" Said an old man that had walked right in to Victor as he scurried away down the street. Victor didn´t pay any attention to the man, he had sensed something dark coming from somewhere in the shop he was looking at. There were no windows so he could not see who was in the shop and he did not want to go in side and alert who ever was in there so Victor slathered of to the opposite side of the street and lend against a wall.

It took only a a couple of minutes before the door opened an a big burly man stepped out. He had very broad shoulders and short black hair with a beard that covered most of his face the man said something to shop owner and then closed the door and walked down main street. The wrong feeling was coming from this man and if he was a demon he had to be a demon to emit such wrongness. Victor decided to follow him despite the feeling that said that this was not someone you wanted to mess with. Victor followed the burly man through the town who stopped of at a few shops before he finally arrived at one of the local pubs. It was dive, the smell was the first thing that hit Victor and he almost turned back around because of it but pushed through the gag reflects that made it self known to him the moment the smell from the pub settled on his tongue. He walked to one of the empty tables and sat down and took a look around to get his bearings because the oil lamps hanging on the wall where not much help. An older woman came over to him and gave him a scrutinizing look.

"You lost boy!" Victor looked up and gave her one of his more charming smiles.

"No mam, just looking for a beer. Don´t suppose you have one beer here?" he asked her. The barmaid didn´t even crack a smile she just shook her head and turned around.

"Coming right up!" she said as she walked to the counter. Victor didn´t see the guy he had followed in here so he had to be in one of the back rooms. Places like this always had a back room for some of the more illegal stuff that went on. The barmaid drooped down the overfull mug on the table and spilled some of it,

"That will be 6 copper!" She said to him. Victor took out six copper coins from his pocket and handed them to her and one extra as a tip. It never hurt to tip the service it could get you in places and the where more willing to share information if you tipped them well but one copper was not going to go far.

The back door opened up and the man Victor had followed came out with four other men following him. They sat down at one of the tables not to far from Victor, if there had been more people in here Victor might have some trouble overhearing what they where talking about but it was just an hour after lunch so their weren´t many people here.

"You can´t blame me for that mishap" Said the tiny man with no hair. The burly man shook his hear and gave the tiny man an evil smile.

"I might not be. But I bet our boss will have something to say about it!" The tiny man visually paled as the burly man mention the boss.

Victor was listening intently at their conversation but pretending to be interested in his beer so that they would not notice him.

"Have you found her yet Jack?" asked the burly man. There was nothing exceptional about Jack, he looked like anybody nothing that stuck out at all.

"I am still tracking her! She is a slippery one!" Victor shivered when he heard Jacks voice it was like something was very wrong when Jack spoke it made Victors skin crawl.

"Dammit! The boss wants her for tonight's ritual so you better find her or there will be hell to pay!" The burly man said. Jack didn´t seemed that effective of what the burly man had said to him, Jack just nodded and said.

"Don´t worry! It won´t take long before I have here. My clone is tracking her as we speak and I am very close so just take it easy!" Jack leaned back in his chair and took a sip of the beer in front of him.

"You better! The boss does not want something to screw up his plan for tonight. You know how he gets and we don´t want to make him angry!" Said the burly man and the rest nodded in agreement.

Victor listened to them talk for 20 minutes and during that time he accidentally tasted the beer a few times witch tasted like sour dirt and made him gag. They went on about some scams they had on the side and some other gruesome stuff that Victor wished he hadn´t heard. This was obliviously a place where the low life of this town to come and drink and talk shop and make some shady deals. From the conversation Victor had overheard Jack was a warlock with the ability to track and clone himself and the burly man was most likely to be a demon who was the group leader.

"I got her!" Said Jack with a smile on his lips.

"Good! Now let go get her so we can take her down to the boss!" Said the burly man as he stood up and walked out of the bar, the rest of the group were not far behind.

"Hey wait for me! There is no rush. We got until midnight right!" Said the tiny bald man as he hurried out after the others.

Victor sat down his beer and walked after them, he took a deep breath as soon as he was out from that dive. Fresh air was a god send after breathing that air for half an hour, he held up his hand to shade his eyes from the sun light. Victor walked in to the street and let the crowd swallow him up and went with the flow as he kept an eye on the group that the people avoided giving them wide space to go on about their business undisturbed. He followed them to a warehouse on the out skirts of town. The building was pretty worn down and had taken a few beatings over the years by the looks of it, Victor made his way to one of the windows so he could see what was happening in side. The glass of the window was covered with a tick layer of dirt and dust that made it impossible to see anything so Victor spit on glass and then took one of his sleeves on his shirt and started to rub and it worked but it squeaked. He ducked down and cursed at him self for not thinking straight, if he wanted to know what these demons and warlocks were up he needed to be careful. Victor took out a pair of seashells and held one out stretched in his right hand and it faded away with a soft red and white light. Victor held the other shell to his ear and after a few seconds he heard them speak.

"nobody!" Victor recognize the voice of the burly man.

"Aww... and I wanted to have some fun before we started with the ritual!" Victor looked through the cleaned spot on the window to see who had said that but he could not see very clearly.

"None is to touch her the bosses orders!" Said the burly man.

"Whats up with that! Can´t even have some fun with a witch just because he said so!" Complained Jack.

"What is up with him anyways? Always hiding behind that black smoke and always sending us to track down witches!" Said Jack, the burly man swung out his hand and Jack flew across the room and hit a the wall hard and fell onto a stack of sacks. The burly man raised his hand and in it a ball of crackling energy formed.

"We are not here to indulge your petty needs!" he growled.

"You are lucky that the boss needs you or otherwise I would kill you were you stand you filthy worm!" and he through the energy at Jack who barely got out of it´s way. The burly man turn to the tiny man with no hair.

"You watch the girl!" He said and then shimmered and the rest followed. The silent one also shimmered, Jack blinked and the new one orbed away in hail of black orbs.

Victor slide down the wall, Could it be? It seamed like there was a high possibility that it could be the demon he was looking for. The demon was obviously powerful to be able to get other demons and warlocks and even an darklighter to work together so that made the demon who had killed his mother and upper level demon. He needed to get more information and the only one left was the tiny guy with no hair in the warehouse. Victor stood up and walked around the corner of the warehouse and to one of it´s back doors, it creaked when it opened and it´s hinges hadn´t been oiled in while. There were a lot of crates and stacks of sacks that kept him hidden, hopefully the tiny man with no hair had not heard the back door open. Victors hart was beating fast as he crept slowly towards the tiny man. He stopped when he was 8 meters away and watched then tiny man sitting on a crate and looking at a woman who was tided up and gagged, she also had a burlap sack over her head so she could not see anything. Victor could her the muffled sound from the women as she tried to struggle out of her restraints but it was no use, she was not going anywhere with out help. Victor took a deep breath and through out his hands and the tiny man froze in mid movement but the woman was still moving that would mean she was a good witch. He walked over to the witch and bent down and took of the burlap sack that was covering her head. She was older then Victor maybe in her mid or late twenties.

"Easy their! Im here to help you!" He told her as he took of her gag as soon as it was of she took in a deep breath and coughed. The woman he long red hair and with the greenest eyes he had ever seen that was a bit red from all the crying the woman obviously had done.

"Are you hurt?" Victor asked the woman lying on the floor.

"NO!" she said with sob.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The woman said to him. Victor helped her to sit up.

"What did those demon want with you?" She looked at him and then at the tiny man who was frozen.

"Don´t worry about him! He can´t hurt you now!" He told the woman.

"Did they say what they wanted with you?" Victor asked the woman.

"Only that they wanted me for some ritual!" She said. Victor took out his knife and cut the rope that was bound around the woman's wrists and ankles.

"Okay lets see if we can get you out of here!" Victor looked around and found the sea shell that he had faded in here. He walked over to the tiny man and held the shell in his hand.

"Let the Object

of Objection Become but a Dream As I cause the Seen To be Unseen" He cast the spell and the shell disappeared as he dropped it down in the tiny mans pocket. Now he could track him and listen in to the conversation. "Okay! Time for us to go!" Victor sad and took the woman's arm and they faded away in soft red and white light surrounding them. They arrived in a big clearing right next to a cottage, the woman swayed on her feet and would have lost her balance if Victor hadn´t hold on to her arm. "Oh my! I gone be sick" She said with her hand covering her mouth. Victor led her to the porch and sat her down on the bench, "It will pass soon! Most people react that way when I fade! It helps if you put your head between your legs" He said. "Fade?" She asked as she bent down. "It is a way faster way to travel! So whats your name?" Victor asked.

"Sara" Said the woman.

"Well Sara I take it you are a witch!"

"Yes I am!" Sara nodded. Victor took of the bag he had on his back and sat it on the floor next to the bench, he rubbed his shoulders were the rope had dug in.

"Okay! My name is Victor and this is my home!" He said to her with a smile. He was proud of this place, he had found it 4 years ago on his travels and it had been very worn down but he had fixed it up and had been his home ever since.

"Thank you for saving my life!" Sara said the color had returned to her face.

"No problem! It´s what I do!" Victor told her. He took the bag with the book of shadows in it and went it side. The house was one big room and it had very little furniture, one bed in the right back corner and big table to the left right next to the door in the kitchen area and a rocking chair that was seated in front of the fireplace overlooking the window. He dropped of the bag in his bed and went in to the kitchen area and opened up the pantry and took out some bread and some cheese and pitcher of water and two glasses.

"You should eat and drink something!" He said as poured them a glass of water each.

"Thank you!" She took the glass and drank it.

"Wow that´s really cold!" Sara sighed. Victor gave her a smile.

"I had the pantry enchanted so it always cold!" He said. She looked at him with big eyes, it seamed that she was not very used to magic.

"Been a witch long?" Victor asked her.

"I got my powers a few month back!"

"So whats your power?" Victor asked.

"I some times travel in to other peoples dreams!" Sara said looking down.

"Get in side people heads. That must be messy!"

"It was very confusing at first but one can find out a lot about people that way!" Said Sara.

"I bet! So do you have any relatives that you can stay at for a while?" He asked her but she shook her head.

"No! I lived alone and all my family are dead!" Victor grimaced, it was just like him being all alone not to have any family that could help when one was in trouble.

"You can stay here for now! This place is hided so they won´t find you here!" He told her.

"I can!" Sara said and Victor nodded.

"Of course you can! You got no where else to go and you are a good witch. There aren´t that many of us left so we got to stick together" He gave her big smile.

"Thank you so much. It feels like I had been running so long and I was so scared when I got caught. I thought I was going to die" She started to cry, Victor hadn´t been around that many girls so he didn´t really know what to do. He place his hand on her shoulder,

"It´s okay! Your safe here!" He told her.

"I am sorry! I just have been a hard couple of days!" Sara said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Victor gave her a reassuring smile.

"Whats that?" Sara asked Victor.

"Whats what?"

"That noise" She said and Victor listened and she was right a muffled sound was coming from his pocket, It seamed like the tiny man had unfroze. Victor took out the seashell and held it up to his ear.

"What do you mean she disappeared!" Someone screamed. Victor recognized the voice of the burly man.

"I don´t know what happened! One second she was there the next she was gone!" The tiny man said.

"Arrrrgggg...." Someone roared the Victor heard a scuffle.

"You fucking lost her!" The burly man said and the someone screamed.

"Please no more! Please I will do anything! I can find a new one to take her place" The tiny man begged. Then there where more screams and a few minutes later it stopped.

"You better or there will be no place where you can hide filthy worm" The burly man. Victor felt the shell move, the tiny man had been in the underworld and reported to the burly man who was the group leader. No he only had to wait until the tiny man found another witch and the track him to their location and see if really was the demon who killed his mother 6 years ago and if he could save the witch.

"What is that?" Sara asked.

"It is an enchanted seashell that can help you track who ever it is attached to and one can eavesdrop in on conversation on who ever has the other half" Victor walked over to the fire place and started to stack some wood.

"So you where listing in on those demons that took me!"

"Yes and they were not happy to learn that you escaped. But don´t worry in this clearing they can´t sens you so your safe" Victor had just gotten the fire started and took the black pot and took it out side and pumped some water in to it.

"So they are looking for me!" Sara asked Victor when he came back inside.

"Nah, they are searching for someone else now so you don´t have to worry!" Said Victor as he hung the pot over the fire.

"What we can´t let them take someone else!" She almost yelled. Victor walked over to one of the cupboard and took out a few ingredients.

"Not really much we can do right now!" He said.

"But can´t you track them with that seashell!" Victor nodded.

"Sure but it won´t do any good"

"What do you mean that it won´t do any good. Of course it will do good we can save an innocent!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah but in the long run it won´t do us any good to take out one small fry but if we wait until the have captured the witch and then take the witch to their underground lair one can find the boss an vanquished him. That will help far more people then to go running of against on small fry!" He said to her as he shopped up a root.

"Oh! But what will happen to the witch!" She asked him

"I will try to save her or him of course once we know who the boss is!" She seamed content with what he had said to her and took a bite of the sandwich. He went over to the bag on the bed and took out the book of shadows and started to flip through it until he found the potion that had vanquished the source of all evil once by the Charmed ones. Victor was not going to take any chances with this demon and this potion would also take out warlocks and darklighters so he would have his bases covered.

"What is that!" Sara asked.

"This is the book of shadows it has been passed down through every generation in my family and is one of the most powerful weapons in the fight against evil!" Victor put down the book on the counter and took out the spices an herbs and other ingredients that went in to the potion. Sara came up next to him and looked at what he was doing.

"That is a big book" She said amazed.

"Yeah! Every generation of my family have added to it so has a lot of information in about the magical community!" He said proudly. Victor took the ingredients to the pot and started to add them and stir as the instructions said.

"What are you making!" Sara asked Victor.

"It´s a vanquishing potion and a strong one at that!" He said as he added a splash of bat guano to it. It started to smell but he had smelled worse in that dive he had been in today so he was not complaining. Sara on the other hand wrinkled her nose and took a few steps back when she smelled the potion.

"Whoa! Is it supposed to smell like that?" Victor nodded.

"Yeah It is!"

After an hour of stirring the potion was finished and Victor took out a few bottles and poured the potion in them. Six small viles so he was going to have six chances to vanquished this demon, hopefully his power were going to work on a few so he could save the potion for the demon.

It hadn´t taken long before the tiny man had caught another witch and taken him down to the underworld were he had avoided being killed by the burly man by a hair. He listened in on their conversation about the ritual that meant sacrificing the witch for some reason.

"Well I think it´s time for me to head of!" Said Victor and placed the book of shadows in it´s bag and hung it over his shoulder. Sara looked like she was considering something and then she said.

"Im going to!"

"No your not Sara!"

"What you can´t decide that!" She yelled at him.

"Yes I can! I am not taking you with me to the underworld when you can´t even take care of your self up here!" He said firmly.

"I can help!" Victor just shook his head.

"I can´t protect you down there and I don´t need any distractions so your staying here!" He said and before Sara could reply he faded away.

_---- Present ----_

He was in a tight passageway, he had decided that it was to risky to just faded directly in to the chamber so he had faded to a place that was not far away. He had just gotten away from some angry demons who had thrown energy balls at him as soon as he arrived. Victor had accidentally faded right on top of one of them and the demon took offense so he had to make a quick get away. But he had lost them a while ago and now he was tracking the other half of the seashell that the tiny man had on him. Victor carefully made his way through the tight passageway, he could hear muffled sounds echoing so he new he was getting close. He took the torch and laid it to the side so he wouldn´t alert anyone this his presence. The passageway was getting darker as he made his way through it and when he had gone 10 meters the light from the torch that he had left behind was so faint that he had to feel his way forward with his hands. The voices was getting louder as he went further and further in the passageway when he came to it´s end. There was a faint light coming from above him and it was like at least 8 meter up as far as Victor could tell. He started the climb up it was hard the only climbing experiences was when his mother had was still alive and he climbed trees in the nearby forest. Victor slowly made his way trying to feel his way up in the dark once he was third of the way the light from above made it easier to see were one could put his hand. He was finally up and peeked over the edge and saw a big oval cavern with black robes and with hoods over their faces so one could not see who they were. The group was chanting in some dead language and they were standing on the floor of a inverted pentagram in the middle there was only black smoke whirling exactly them same kind of smoke he remembered. He had to suppress the impulse to jump in their and shove a knife in what ever was in that smoke. Victor crawled over the edge and up behind a rock.

"Qem hoh 'Iw" Victor didn´t understand at first the he heard yelling and screaming as they brought in the witch. The witch was naked and his hand was bound behind his back and so where his feet.

"Chen baH lojmIt

qem jIH baH lojmIt" Chanted what ever was in the black smoke.

Something above them started forming, it was some kind of portal.

"HoH ghaH" The demon that was holding the witch dragged him forward to the inverted pentagram and raised a jagged knife. Victor took his chance and through one of the potions veils and hit the demon in the chest and the demon exploded in red flames.

The chanting stopped and they were looking around for the culprit to who had killed one of them. Victor hid behind the rock and his hart was beating like crazy and he was breathing like had run a marathon. He jumped up and through two more potions this time at the swirling mass of smoke that still was in the middle of the inverted pentagram. They saw him and energy and fireballs where flying at him but he saw they two veils fly right in to the black smoke as he ducked. A terrifying roar came from the smoke but the smoke was still there when he looked up. Victor through out his hands and a few of them stopped moving and he flicked his hand and one of the frozen one exploded. He saw the energy ball but it was to late it hit him right in the shoulder and spun him around. Victor screamed as the ball serried his flesh, luckily the energy ball hit his left side so he could still through with his right arm. He got out the three remaining potions and peeked over the rock and they were coming towards him, he quickly through one potion at one of the hooded demons it missed but there was an explosion that through the demon in to the rock wall. He had to jump out from the cover of the rock when the demon on the other side through a fire ball at him. Victor flicked his had at the demon as he dove out of the way from the fireball the exploded and took half the rock he had been hiding behind with him. The demon was thrown back from being hit by Victors power. Victor witch laying on the ground and out of the black smoke came a red energy ball that hit the bound witch straight in the chest.

"poSmoH baH lojmIt" Said the black smoke and the portal above the inverted pentagram changed. Victor did think he just jumped towards the thing in the black smoke he flicked his hands and the black smoke was pushed back a few steps and Victor went inside the black smoke.

"NOOO" Someone screamed and then Victor felt a tug and he was spinning around fast and there was nothing to grab on to. He was flying fast and could not control where he was going. There where flashed of white and blue and red and green all over and he could see a figure not to far from him also spinning around fast. Victor only caught a glimpse of a symbol of three interlocking triquetra and circle on one of the figures hand. Then there where some more flashes of light and he was spinning faster then the loud crash as he slammed in to the top of a table.

"Piper Demon!" Someone yelled and then everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N**

First of I want to thank cola88 for the first and only Review I have gotten so far. Thanks! You made my day with that.

This chapter is a long one and it took me forever to finish it. It was freaking hard, I think I had to rewrite the beginning of this chapter 8 – 9 times because it was just not right.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and if you did please write a review I could use some constructive criticism so I get better.

I am still looking for someone to beta read my texts for this story so if your are interested pm me.

Well that`s all for now. See you next time


	3. Dropping in

**Chapter 3 – Dropping in**

_---- Year 2020 ----_

Phoebe had just arrived at the Halliwell manor with her three girls, Paiton the oldest of Phoebes children sat on the couch with her headphones on and listing to her music. Phoebes two other children Pamela and Penelope were running around out back laughing and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Piper!" Phoebe called.

"I am in here!" Yelled Piper from the kitchen. Phoebe came in with to big paper bags down on the counter and hugged Piper.

"You cut your hair!" Noted Piper. Phoebe smiled.

"I did yesterday at the new place on fifth and grand. You most go there when you get your hair done. Ask for Federico he is a genius when it comes to styling hair!"

"Really! To bad I don´t have any spare time to go, with the club and the restaurant and spending time with my family and vanquish demons I don´t have any time left!" Said Piper and started to chop some vegetables.

"You should take a day off Piper. Leo can take care of the restaurant and the club and Wyatt, Christopher and Melinda can take care of demon vanquishing and they have their Super Aunts the aid them!" Piper scraped the chopped salad, carrots and the cucumber in to a bowl.

"I don´t know!" Piper said hesitantly.

"Come on Piper! You have been working way to hard and you need a break and you deserve it!"

"Okay! Okay! I know when I beat" Piper through up her arms above her head in surrender.

"Where is Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"When I called her she said something about that she need to check with the elders about one of her charges!" Piper took out four loaf of bread out of the oven and placed them on the counter to cool of.

"Mom! I can´t find my blue tank top!" Yelled Melinda from upstairs.

"It´s in the wash!" Yelled Piper

"But I need it for tomorrow night!"

"If you needed so badly you can do the laundry today!"

"I will find something else!" said Melinda as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Phoebe you here already!"

"Yeah! Why don´t you go spend some time with your cousins!" Said Phoebe

"Okay!" Said Melinda and ducked out of the kitchen before Piper could put her to work.

"She looks so much like you Piper!" Said Phoebe.

"Yeah but she is more like you when you where young Pheebs!" Phoebe laughed.

"She will grow out of it!" Phoebe said

"I hope so!" Piper sighed

"Mom! I'm going out with Paiton to the mall!" Yelled Melinda

"Be back in an hour!" Yelled Piper after her daughter.

"Okay! Bye!" Yelled both of the girls as they headed out. Piper stirred one of the pots she had on the stove.

"Pheebs could you set the table" Piper asked.

"Sure" Said Phoebe and took down a stack of plates and wobbled into the dining room. Phoebe was half way through setting the table when the wind started to blow, she looked around but there where no windows open and outside it was no wind to speak of. A lightning blot struck the table and Phoebe ran out into the hallway, she saw a portal forming with energy discharges striking all over the dining room. Then black smoke came crashing down from the portal and something big struck the dining room table plates and glasses shatter.

"Piper demon!" Phoebe yelled as a fireball came racing towards her. She jumped out of the way and the fireball took out the hallway table. Piper came running out of the kitchen and flicked her hands at the black smoke who was blasted in to the conservatory. It gave a deafening roar and vanished.

"Phoebe are you okay?" Asked Piper as she help Phoebe up.

"Yeah! I´m fine!" She said and brushed of the splinters from the destroyed hallway table.

"Look at this mess! Don´t they have any respect at all for fine china!" Ranted Piper as she looked around the floor at all those shatter plates. Phoebe poked Piper in her side.

"There is someone laying on the table" Phoebe said. Piper looked up and saw someone lying on the table. They slowly walked over to the table Piper with her hands ready and Phoebe half hiding behind Piper. Phoebe looked down and gasped.

"Oh my god! What´s he doing here!" Phoebe said. Piper stood their in shock.

"Come on let get him over to the couch!" Phoebe said and picked up one unconscious boy arms but Piper made no effort to help her.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled and that shook Piper out of her daze.

"Sorry!" Piper said and help Phoebe take the boy over to the couch. The boy looked exactly like Chris her son but he looked worn.

"Hes hurt!" Piper said.

"I will go get the first aid kit" Phoebe said and went in to the kitchen were the first aid kit was kept.

"Do you think we should call Paige so she could heal him?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"That´s a good idea! PAIGE!" Yelled Piper. Phoebe took out the compression and pressed it to the boys shoulder and he moaned but didn´t wake up.

"PAIGE! Get your butt down here!" Piper Yelled and blue and with orbs of light appeared right next to Piper.

"What! I was kind of in the middle of something!"" Paige said as she materialized.

"A demon attacked! We need you to heal" Phoebe said to Paige.

"Om my god is that Chris?" She said and placed her hands over the wound on the shoulder and light streamed from her hands as the wound closed and the cloth knitted them self back together.

"No that´s not Christopher!" Said Phoebe. Piper just looked at the boy on her couch.

"So who is it?" Paige asked.

"We don´t who it is. I was setting the table when a portal opened up in the ceiling and then some kind of then made of black smoke dropped out with him in toe" Said Phoebe and looked over at Piper.

"Piper are you okay!" Piper looked up from the boys face.

"What! Yes I´m fine. It´s just that he looks so much like Chris!" Paige stepped away from when the wound closed.

"It´s kind of spooky how much he looks like Chris. Hey maybe it´s Chris from the future!" She said.

"That is so not funny Paige!" Piper said

"You got to emit that he looks hell of lot alike" Paige said.

"Where is Chris by the way?" She asked.

"At the game with the boys!" Said Piper

"Well at least we know that he is not evil because if he was Paige would not be able to heal him!" Said Phoebe with a smile.

"Mommy is Chris hurt?" asked Penelope how had come in to the living room.

"Oh no honey! Why don´t you go out and play with your sister!" Said Phoebe and shooed her little girl out the living room.

"But I´m hungry!" Penelope complained.

"Piper do you have any ice cream?" Phoebe asked

"In the freezer!" Phoebe took her youngest daughter through the reeked dining room

"Careful honey!" Said Phoebe as they navigated through all the broken plates.

"What happened mommy?" Penelope asked.

"Just a little accident sweetie! Come on let´s get you that ice cream!" Said Phoebe as she scooped up her 10 year old daughter and walked in to the kitchen.

"So what should we do with him?" Paige asked Piper.

"We should probably take him up to the attic and put him the futon and to be on the save side surround the futon with the crystals at least until we know more about him"

"Okay!" Said Paige as placed her hand on the boy and orbed up to futon in the attic. She noticed that he had a knife on his belt and took that and the big bag on his back. Paige placed out the charged crystals in a ring around the futon and had just place the last one when Phoebe came.

"So he still out!" She stated.

"Yeah! But I found this on him" Paige held up the big bag.

"And it´s real heavy!" She put it down.

"What do you thinks in it?" Phoebe asked. Paige shrugged and said.

"I don´t know. Maybe we should look inside!" She said and started to untie the rope that was holding the bag together and as she undid the rope a big book feel out and landed with a thump on the floor.

"It´s a book " Paige said and bent down to turn it around. The book had three interlocking triquetra and circle around them just as their book of shadows.

"This is our book!" She turned around and there was their book of shadows where it almost always was.

"It sure looks like it! But ours I over their" Said Phoebe.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Someone yelled at the top of their lungs. Both Phoebe and Paige jumped and Paige dropped the book. They saw the boy was awake and he jumped towards them but as soon as he was of the futon the energy from the crystals hit him and knocked him back.

* * *

**A/N**

So this was a fun chapter to write. This chapter I wrote from the sisters prospective because I wanted you guys to know what happened while Victor was unconscious.

One thing I hope I did right was capture the sisters personalities.

Cola88 thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter to.

Okay so maybe some little information about the characters. Phoebe has three daughters with Coop and Paige also has three children one boy and two daughters with Henry and of course Piper has three children two boys and one girl with Leo. So I will probably include them in the coming chapters.

I would love it if you would review and if you want to beta read pm me.

Until next time!


	4. Escape

**Chapter 4 – Escape**

Victor slowly opened his eyes and stared up at a strange ceiling that he didn´t recognize. He sat up and saw two woman one of the where hold his book.

"GIVE THAT BACK" Yelled Victor and jumped up. He was hit by some kind of field and it knocked him back. The zap dazed him and he felt tingly all over his body, he looked down and saw the crystals and flicked his hands and before it could hit the crystal the energy barrier and exploded that knocked Victor off his feet. He stared at the two women that was keeping him imprisoned, they had been scared of his out burst because the women had dropped his book on the floor.

"Oh my god! That scared the hebejibis out of me!" Said one of the women with brown short hair.

"Who are you? Why have you taking me prisoner!" Growled Victor.

"Did you see that. He has the same power as Piper!" Said the woman who had been holding the book.

"You tell us who you are first!" Said the woman with short brown hair.

"Victor" He looked around and didn´t see away out.

"This is Paige and I am Phoebe" Said the woman with the short hair. Phoebe and Paige Victor had heard those name before but right now he didn´t really care all he wanted was get out of this crystal cage. Phoebe and Paige looked at him. He remembered spinning around in some kind of vortex that had transported to where ever this was and the black smoke demon he had followed.

"Where is the demon!" He spate.

"You mean that black smoke thingy! Piper chased it of!" If they chased it of that would mean that they were powerful so he needed to be careful.

"Dammit" He had lost the demon and he had been so close. Victor flicked his hands and there were a small explosion against the energy barrier that had him trapped. Paige bent down and picked up Victors book of shadows.

"Don´t touch that!" Yelled Victor and flicked his hands and caused an explosion on the energy barrier.

"I´m just putting it on the table here. Okay!" Said Paige and placed the book nice and easy on the table. He needed to get out of this cage but the only way out seamed to be the two woman that had put him in it.

"What do you want with me!" Victor asked.

"We just want to know how you ended up in our house!" Said Phoebe.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well it´s not every day a portal opens up in you dining room and a demon drop in!" Said Phoebe. They were obviously some sort of magical creatures but what sort, witches, demons some other kind but one of them had touched the book so she was not evil but that didn´t mean he could trust them.

"I interrupted some kind of spell and then I got sucked in to that portal and the next thing I know I am imprisoned!" He told them.

"Oh! So you didn´t mean to come here!" Phoebe asked. Victor shook his head.

"No! Why would I wanna come here. I was after the black smoke demon but got sucked through the portal just like he did!" Said Victor.

"So you don´t know where you are!" It was more a statement then a question so Victor didn´t answer.

"Paige! Maybe we should let him out of the crystal cage to show a little trust" Said Phoebe.

"I don´t know if that´s a good idea Phoebe!"

"Why not! He is obviously a witch. He freaking has the same power as Piper and you could heal him so he isn´t evil" Said Phoebe

"Fine!" Said Paige and picked up a box that was sitting on the table and opened it.

"Crystals" She yelled and the crystals around the futon disappeared in blue and white orbs and reappeared in the box Paige was holding. Victor took his chance and ran for his book of shadows and pushed Paige out the way and manged to grab it but then the floor exploded. Victor was tossed back and lost his grip on the book witch skidded a cross the floor.

"What the hell is going on here" Yelled a woman from the door. He was out numbered three to one and they were powerful so he did the only thing he could, he faded away.

Victor stumbled as he appeared a few feet over the ground. He looked around and he was there were only trees and bushes around so he was safe for now.

"Dammit" He screamed and through his hands up and a young tree shattered nearby, he had just lost the one thing he cared about the most and he ran instead to fight for it. There was something off about this hole thing, it was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn´t kind figure out what it was. Victor shook his head, he needed to get the book back and fast before they did something to it. He picked up a branch and started to draw the symbol that was on the front of the book and on his chest, when he was finished he recited the spell to summon the book witch his mother had made him memorize in case anything happened to it but he had to make a small change to it so the book would come to were he was-

"I call upon the Ancient Power,

To help us in this darkest hour, Let the Book return to this place, To claim refuge in this space"

White orbs filled the symbol on the ground and then the book appeared. He smiled and picked up the book but their was something off about this. He looked at the book and it was greener and a lot lighter then I should be. He opened it up and started to flip through it and a ice cold feeling that to grip his heart.

"No no no!" This was not his book there were a lot of text missing but if this wasn´t the right book then that must mean that those woman had his book and he had theirs. Why would this book appear when he summoned the book of shadows, it didn´t make any sens. If he had this book then that would mean that his book was still with those woman.

There were something about those woman, something that felt familiar. He knew that he had heard those name before, Pheobe, Page and Piper. Then it dawned on him and Victor started to laugh, he had just figure it out were he had heard those name before and why he was standing with a book of shadows that looked very much like his but wasn´t his. Then the portal he had been sucked in to was a portal through time and space, he had read about the charmed one experiences with time travel and it was never easy so he needed to be careful and get back to those woman but how. He didn´t know where he was, he had just faded out of pure instinct and god knows were he had ended up. So now he needed to find his way back to the charmed ones he had just escaped from and since he had no clue to where he was Victor needed a guide. He flipped through the book to get a idea on what to do but this version of the book of shadows didn´t have any helpful tips on call a guide.

"Ow" He said and looked at his finger. He had cut it on one of the pages in the book a few droops fell to the ground before he stuck it in his mouth. But now he need a spell so he could find someone to take him back to the Charmed ones.

"I call upon a guide

to cross the great divide

to help me in this time and space

so I won´t get lost in the place!" Victor chanted, the symbol on the glowing red and black sparks discharged from the symbol and Victor backed away as the wind picked up. He held his hand to cover his eyes from the debris that was flying around. The red glowing symbol on the ground intensified and three black sparks discharged witch looked on to each other 8 feet above the symbol. The symbol on the ground started to move rapidly and became a black and red mass witch exploded and through Victor against a tree. The air pressed out of his lungs as he hit the tree, he gasped and air rushed back into his lungs. Victor was crouching on his hands and knees when he a pair of black shiny shoes.

"Are you okay?" A mans voice asked him. Victor looked up and saw a man, he had black short hair and blue piercing eyes. He was wearing a black suit with white shirt under his jacket that had a few buttons undone.

"Who are you?" Asked Victor with a strained voice.

"I am Cole!"

**A/N**

Hurray, I have passed 10 000 words on this story now, I am so happy!

Joleca Thanks for the review and you got what you wished for. Cole is one of my favorite characters on the show.

Cola88 thanks for the review always love people that scribble down a few words to encourage me.

Until next time!


	5. A guide named Cole

**Chapter five – A guide named Cole**

Victor leaned back against the tree and was trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked Victor.

"It... is..... ha...rd to.... breath!" Victor said. Cole bent down so he looked in Victor in the eye..

"Try to take deep slow breath!" Victor did as he had been told and took deep slow breath and it helped.

"Thanks"

"No problem! I'm here to help you so it´s all part of the package" Said Cole.

"Oh! So the spell worked" Victor said surprised.

"Yes" Victor laughed.

"That is good since I have no idea where I am or in what year I´m in!" Victor told Cole

"Then it is good you summoned me. Well first of you are in San Francisco and I believe this is the Bayview park and the year is 2020 so you are little bit out of your time" He said.

"Then they really are the charmed ones!" Cole nodded

"That they are!" Cole said with a smile.

"You seem to know a lot about whats going on!" Victor said suspiciously and stood up.

"I only know what I observed!" He said and leaned against a tree.

"So do you know who I am?" Victor asked.

"Not really. But you look very much like Pipers son Christopher except for your eyes. His eyes are green and yours are brown. So I'm guessing that you are from the future and that you some how ended up here. I'm I right so far?" Victor looked stumped. That was a really good guess.

"Yeah!"

"So what do you need help with!" Cole asked.

"Oh!" said Victor as he remembered the book. He needed to get it back before the sisters found out to much about the future.

"I need to get back to the charmed ones and fast!" Victor picked up the book of shadows that had been tossed their from the explosion.

"Well then you need to find a cab!" Cole said and started to walk.

"A cab! What´s a cab?" Victor asked as he ran after Cole.

Victor sat next to Cole in the cab and apparently Cole was invisible to everybody except Victor. He had never been in a car before ,sure he had seen them around but in the future only the rich had access to cars and technology. He felt nauseous and would have rather gone on foot then ride in this torture machine he was trapped in and then finally the car stopped and the cab driver said.

"1329 Prescott Street and that would be 12,50!" Victor looked at Cole who said.

"Say to him to wait out here while you go get the money inside!" And Victor repeated what Cole had said and stepped out of the car and was glad to be able to stand and walk on his own. He walked up the steps and Cole told him to ring the door bell and Victor pressed the button right next to the door and he heard a sound from the other side of the door. A young girl opened the door and looked up, she had shoulder brown hair and looked to be about around teen years old.

"Chris why are you ringing the doorbell?" She asked.

"Come and play with me Chris" The little girl said and took his hand and dragged him inside. Cole just laughed and followed them inside since he couldn´t effect the world around him except to talk to Victor.

"That is Penelope. Phoebes youngest daughter!" Said Cole to Victor who had been led in the living room. There was another girl sitting on the floor and drawing, she looked up when Penelope and Victor came in to room. First she smiled then it faltered.

"Your not Chris!" The girl said.

"Mom!" She yelled. Penelope looked up at Victor with a confused look on her face.

"What is it sweety!" Said Phoebe as she came down the stairs. She saw Victor standing their with Penelope holding his hand so she hurried down and said.

"Honey come over here!" Penelope let go off Victors hand and went to her mother and the other girl also went over to Phoebe.

"Sorry to barge in like this but I rang and your daughter answered the door!" Victor said hastily.

"Piper, Paige Can you come in here!" Phoebe yelled. The two woman came in to the living room one from up stairs and one through the dining room. Paige and Piper saw me and Piper immediately raised here hands.

"Stop!" Yelled Victor as he backed up against the wall.

"I´m sorry for before but I didn´t know that you were the charmed ones before!" He said and held up the book of shadows.

"That´s ours!" Said Piper with a stern voice.

"Yes, I think I accidentally summoned your book by mistake and I assume you still have mine upstairs!" He said.

"Well your not evil at least!" Said Piper.

"Why don´t you give us the book and then we can talk" Said Paige and held out her hands.

"You might as well do it!" Said Cole that was looking directly at Phoebe and her children with a warm gaze in his eyes.

"Okay" Said Victor and went slowly to Paige and handed over the book to her.

"So you have mine upstairs" He asked them.

"Come on girls why don´t we go in to the kitchen and let your Aunts talk" Said Phoebe as she herded the two girls into the kitchen. Piper and Paige waited until the kitchen door was closed before the started to talk.

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

"My name is Victor!" Said Victor. He couldn´t believe it was true, he was actually talking to the charmed one something he only dreamed of when he was a child hearing the stories from his mother.

"And where are you from?" Piper asked.

"The future" Victor didn´t say anything else. Cole had warned him that if Victor told them to much about the future he could damage it beyond repair.

"How far in the future?" Paige asked curiously. Victor thought about the and just as he opened his mouth Cole spoke.

"Be vague!"

"I don´t know if I should tell you that! It could have .." He was interrupted by Piper.

"If you utter the word Future Consequences I will blow you up!" She said with irritated tone. Paige laughed as Phoebe came back.

"What´s so funny!" Phoebe asked.

"Victor here was just going to pull Future Consequences on use and Piper threatened to blow him up!" Paige said still laughing.

"Oh! That would get her railed up!" Said Phoebe with a smile on her lips. Victor looked confused. Cole also laughed at that comment.

"What?" Victor said.

"Just something that happened to us before when we had a visitor from the future here!" Said Phoebe. Victor knew that story it had been one of his favorites as he was growing up listing to his mother tell the story about the brave brother who sacrificed him self to back in time to save his big brother from turning evil. He remembered how he just to cry when Chris died in the end.

"You mean Chris, Pipers son who came from the future to save Wyatt from turning evil!" He said.

"How do you know that!" Piper snapped.

"It was my favorite story when I was young. My mother used to tell it to me when I was going to sleep!" Victor said.

"How did your mother know that story" Page asked him.

"It´s written in the book!" He said. Cole hadn´t stopped him so he guessed that it was safe to talk about that.

"Well you are going to write it down in the book at some point. How or when I don´t know but in the future it is written there!"

"Oh!" Said Phoebe.

"If you have the book of shadows then you are a Halliwell!" Paige said.

"Yes"

"So your like what my grandson?" Phoebe asked.

"No not grandson!" Victor said.

"So what then!" Piper snapped again

"Well I is a few more generations down the line then that!" Victor said.

"Okay so I am your great great great grandmother or something like that!" Phoebe said. Victor nooded.

"Something like that!" Victor said.

"Okay!" Said Paige and smiled.

"How did you end up here!" Piper asked Victor.

"I was tracking a demon in the underworld and I kind of interrupted a spell of some kind but the demon was able to finish it at the last second and then I got sucked in through the portal. Some how ended up here!"

"I need to go to the kitchen and check on dinner!" Piper said and left. Both Paige and Phoebe looked after her with a look in their eyes like they were surprised at Pipers behavior.

"Okay so that demon you where tracking was it black smoke!" Phoebe asked.

"You saw it!" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah it came out of the same portal you did!" She said. If the demon was here then he needed to find and kill it before it could do what it came here for

"Then we need to find it!" He said.

"How? Do you now it´s name or something about it?" Paige asked.

"It killed witches and for some reason it wanted to come to this place in time but other then that I have no idea what it wants or what it will do!" Victor.

"The sooner the better" Cole said.

"You got that right" Victor said.

"You got what right?" Phoebe asked.

"Don´t tell her" Cole said

"We need to find this demon and the sooner the better!" He said.

"Well that is going to be hard since we know almost nothing about it. It kills witches so does every demon and warlock so that doesn´t really help us. Don´t you have anything else to go on Victor?" Paige asked him. Victor shook his head.

"Sorry but that´s all I know!"

"Well then we have work to do!" Said Paige with an upbeat tone.

* * *

**A/N**

Oh my god, two chapters in one day. I am on fire or maybe I haven´t slept in a while so I had time on my hands. Hopefully you will like this chapter were now that Cole is in the mix and I got a plan for him but that won´t be revealed until the end of this story.

Well until next time!


	6. Meeting the family

**Chapter 6 – Meeting the family**

The sisters had left Victor up in the attic will they were going to discuss what to do. Victor was looking through his book of shadows in the mean time to find out something about how he had come here. There weren´t that many demons that could open up portals in time/space but so far he had no luck in finding out anything that could be of help so this demon must have been someone no one of his ancestors had run it to other wise they would have written down something about it in the book. Victor gave a disgruntled sigh as he closed the book.

"There is nothing in here!"

"Don´t be discourage I am sure the sisters will help you!" Said Cole. Victor leaned back in to futon and rubbed his face, it felt weird to be stuck in the past not knowing if what you did could change history.

"You think? Piper didn´t seam to like me!" Said Victor and Cole laughed.

"Of course they will and Piper will warm up to you eventually"

"Really!" Cole nodded.

"So how do you suppose I can find this demon?" Victor asked.

"Well there are a few ways to get information. You could try the demon market or go down to the underworld and ask questions but that could be very risky. You should check with the girls first and maybe they will have a good idea on how to find this demon" Victor closed his eyes and sighed heavily, it had been a long day and he felt worn and tired.

"_Victor find him before it´s to late!" A womans echoed all around him. Darkness surrounded him._

"_Who are you" He yelled in to the darkness._

"_Please Victor, you need to find him!" The womans voice came from every direction. He turned around but it was just the same darkness that surrounded him._

"_Where I´m I?"  
_

"_It´s getting worse and if you don´t find him it will all be over" _

"_Find who?" Victor asked the darkness_

_"Please you must help us.." The womans voice fade_

"_before it´s to late!" _

"_Victor, Victor, Victor"_

"Victor, Wake up!" Victor jerked up.

"What?" He said confused.

"Why don´t you come down and eat. The rest of the family are exited to meet you" Said Phoebe who was standing over him. Victor rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he was so tiered and chaotic dreams hadn´t helped either. He fallowed Phoebe down the stair and he could hear a lot of people talking and laughing as he heeded down. They were a big group of people sitting around a big table in the dining room and they all turned looked as Phoebe and Victor came down the stairs and in to the hallway next to the dining room.

"Everybody this is Victor our guessed from the future!" Phoebe introduced him the the Halliwell family.

"Wow, you weren´t kidding he really does look like you Chris" Said a boy with blond hair at the end of the table to another boy who was sitting opposite him and he was right I kind of looked like him but there were a few differences. Victor had longer and slightly brighter hair color and fuller lips but other then that they looked much alike.

"Hello!" Said Victor and gave a halfhearted wave and sat down in one of the two empty chairs at the table.

"It´s nice to meet you Victor. I´m Coop and you met my wife Phoebe and our two children Penelope and Pamela. This is our oldest Paiton and the big mouth over there is Wyatt Piper and Leos eldest. Leo is the one at the end there and Chris is next to him. You have met Piper but not her youngest Melinda who is sitting next to Piper. You also met Paige but not her husband Henry and their three children Prue, Henry Jr and Cassandra and I believe that is every" Explained Cooper.

"It´s nice to meet you all!" Victor said nervously. Having them all staring at him was a bit unnerving and some what intimidating. Growing up hearing stories about the charmed ones and their children and thinking as them as heroes and now sitting at the same table eating dinner was unbelievable.

"So your from the future! What´s that like?" Asked Prue. Victor took a few seconds to considered how he should answer that before he answers Prues question.

"Hard!" And mean while they passed around the bowls of chopped vegetables and other things Victor never had seen before but it smelled wonderful.

"What do you mean hard?" This time it was Cassandra who spoke.

"Well for one thing it is a lot cleaner in this time then in mine and grayer" He told them.

"So where are you from!" Leo asked him.

"A village called Clearwater!" He said.

"Got any brothers and sisters?" Henry senior asked. Victor shock his head and took a bit of the exotic stew froze in all his life had never tasted anything like this. The flavors were amazing and it tasted so good.

"This is amazing!" He said excited and started to shove down spoonful after spoonful of stew. He hadn´t eaten all day and this was exactly what he needed to recharge his batteries.

"You seemed to be hungry!" Said Phoebe and Victor just nodded as he ate.

"Very" Victor mange to squeeze out. The rest of the family made some tried to make some small talk but Victor was only interested in the food on the table so started to offer him more and more food and he excepted and gulped it down and then finally Victor let out a big sigh with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"I don´t think I had ever seen someone eat that much and still be able to sit up right" Said Wyatt. Victor smiled and a small burp escaped his lips.

"Excuse me!" He said.

"That was the best meal I have had in a long time. Thank you so much for letting me stay for dinner!" Victor said thankfully to them.

"Your welcome!" Said Piper and started to clear of the table.

"Let me help!" Victor said and started to pick up the plates but Phoebe push him back in the chair and said.

"You our guessed so sit!"

"But I don´t feel right if I don´t do something!" Victor said.

"Nonsense! Your our guessed so take it easy and relax!" Phoebe insisted and then shooed him out the dining room into the living room there Paige, Coop and Henry was sitting. The children had gone upstairs to get away from the adults.

"Sit!" Said Paige and Victor sat down I the sofa.

"We need to get a few thing clear now that were are all here!" Paige said as the Phoebe, Piper and Leo came in.

"Okay!" Victor said and he noticed that Cole came into the room. He hadn´t been around during dinner but Victor had been so engrossed in eating so he hadn´t cared.

"So first what is you full name?" Paige asked.

"Victor Percy Halliwell!" Victor said.

"And why did you come here!" Leo asked.

"Well I didn´t really have any choice. I tried to kill demon but failed in my attempt and got sucked here by accident with the demon I was trying to kill!" Leo looked at Victor intently while he spoke then he asked.

"Why were you trying to vanquished this demon!"

"It was obvious that it was up to something because I had rescued one witch from it´s henchmen earlier that day so when I overheard them them wanting to find a new witch to complete the ritual I wanted to stop them but I failed. The demon completed the ritual and ended up here!"

"How old are you?" Piper asked

"17" They looked a little shocked at that statement.

"And your fight demons. Are your parents out of their minds letting a kid fight demons by himself" Piper said angrily. Victor didn´t want to talk about this subject.

"The world I am from is very different from yours!" Was all Victor said.

"I can´t believe that any parents would let their child go out and fight demons on their own in any world!" Piper snapped. Victor looked her in the eyes and said angrily

"The would if there was no other choice!"

"I don´t believe that!"

"Maybe we should change the subject!" Said Leo.

"Why! Because he doesn´t want to answer the question. I can´t believe any parents can let out their child to fight demons if one are only 17 that is just bad parenting" Piper said with a firm tone.

BOOM the tv exploded and a few vases chattered. Victor flew up and yelled

"Don´t talk about my parents that way" at Piper.

"I will talk about who ever I want in what ever way I want!" She yelled back. Leo went in between his wife and Victor.

"Not my parents you... you..!"

"What cat caught your tonge" Piper yelled past Leo at Victor.

"Piper what has gotten in to you! He just a boy!" Phoebe yelled at Piper.

"I don´t care it´s not right to let a child to fight demons alone that is bad parenting. No mother would let their child fight demons when their so young alone!" Piper yelled at Phoebe.

"You leave my mother out of this" Victor said with dangerously low voice. Phoebe cringed.

"She is a bad mother if she lets you fight demons on your own that is the simple truth" The wall exploded and showered the room in splinters. Everybody except Victor dove for the floor.

"Is everyone okay!" Henry yelled.

"Yeah were fine!" Said Coop who had covered his wife's body with his own.

"We fine!" Said Piper. Victor ran up the stairs he hated people who talked about his mother and if this was how they were going to threat him he was not staying.

"Victor!" Cole said and came after him. The two brothers, Wyatt and Chris came running down the stair as Victor rushed up.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked but Victor rushed passed him. Wyatt grabbed Victors arm.

"Hey I asked you a question!" He said.

"Let me go!" Victor yelled and pushed Wyatt.

"Hey don´t tuch my brother!" Said Chris and shoved Victor and the step that Chris was standing on shattered and Chris tumbled down the stairs.

"Chris!" Yelled Wyatt

"You bastard!" Yelled Wyatt and sent Victor flying with his telekinesis right in to a wall. Victor slammed in to the wall hard and the air was pressed out of his lungs and he slid down the wall. Their where shouts from above and below. Victor flicked his hands and aimed right Wyatt and who was now surrounded by a blue force shield and the explosion hit the shield but Wyatt was unscathed inside his force shield.

"Oh no you don´t" He said and with an other flick of his hands Victor was sent flying up the stairs and came crashing down on the floor. Wyatt was running up the stairs before Victor had skidded to a halt. Victor flicked his hands but this time he didn´t aim for Wyatt but the floor who exploded and Wyatt fell down the hole the explosion had made. Victor ran up to the attic and grabbed his book and coat and he turned around and saw Phoebe standing in the doorway with coop.

"Victor wait!" Tears was running down Victor face as he disappeared in a soft red and white light.

* * *

**A/N**

DH1994 Thanks for you review.

I don´t know how well I did with the argument between Piper and Victor but hey I gave it shoot. So now Victor has run away from the manor wonder what will happen to him now, well I will save that for the next chapter.

So keep reviewing I love getting feedback.

Until next time!


	7. Finding a new home

**Chapter 7 – Finding a new home**

Victor had made a shelter in by casting a spell to create a tent and a sleeping bag. He awoke slowly, he didn´t feel like going up and taking up the hunt for the demon. All he wanted to do was lay here and try to forget what had happened yesterday at the Halliwell manor and his fight with Piper end her son Wyatt. His body was sore from being slammed in to the wall and the floor by Wyatt. Victor hadn´t been able to so much as scratch Wyatt thanks to his dame blue shield that protected him against attacks.

"How can someone be so fracking powerful!" He said to himself. He had gotten his ass kicked and only by cheer luck he had escaped from that freak.

"He was born that way!" Victor nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Coles voice next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Aren´t you in a bad mood" Cole stated as he laid there beside Victor in the tent.

"So this is what you are going to do all day!" Cole asked.

"What´s it to you!" Victor didn´t look at Cole.

"Sulking isn´t becoming! You should really go back to the sisters and apologizes!"

"I´m never going back there!" Said Victor and drew the sleeping bag over his head.

"You can´t hide in here forever you know. The demon is still out there doing god knows what and you are just laying here doing nothing. You should at least go out there and do something!" Cole said trying to convince Victor to come out. Victor laid with his head under the sleeping bag and thought, Cole was right. He wasn´t going to catch the demon moping around in this tent. He gave a big sigh and tossed the sleeping bag to the side and shivered in the cold morning air. Victor stepped out of the tent and took a deep breath while he canvased the area to check that his clocking spell still worked. At least he had kept the charmed one from finding him last night which he was grateful for and it was not like he was all alone he had his guide Cole that could help him find his way in this time. Last night had destroyed the image he had of the charmed one and their children they had been nothing like what he expected at least not Piper who had less then friendly towards him.

"You know you should have just rented a hotel room!" Cole said

"Really I never thought about that so do you think they take silver and copper?" Victor voice was lased with sarcasm.

"I think you can go sell those in a pawnshop and get a few bucks!"Cole said as Victor took out his pouch and poured out the coins into his hands, there were 6 silver and 23 copper coins. He needed to get going because this cloaking spell was not going to hold up for much longer not against the charmed ones if they were looking for him which he suspected they were of what he had learned from the stories so he was going to have to find a place that was going to shield his presence from others and somewhere hidden after that he would have to get supplies and information if he was going to find the demon before it did what it came here for.

Victor put on his cloths and tossed the book of shadows that was tucked in it´s bag over his shoulder and ended the spell and the tent slowly vanished in brim of white smoke.

"I need a place to hide!" Victor said to Cole.

"Why?"

"Because if I don´t find a place soon the charmed ones will find me Cole!"

"You don´t need to hide from the charmed ones they wont hurt you!"

"Yeah! My bruises on my back tell a different story!" Raised his tone at Cole.

"So do you know a place where I can hide form them?" Victor asked. Cole looked thoughtful for a few moments and then said.

"There was this incident before Chris was born when Paige conjured up a dream man and by doing that she also created a demon who set up shop down in the underworld by recreating the mansion down there but I don´t know if there are any demons there now. But it would do if you really want to hide from the charmed ones for a while" Victor looked at Cole while he thought about the idea, it would be dangerous but it would keep the charmed ones of his back and their whitelighters from sensing me for while at least.

"Okay so how do I get there!" He asked.

"Have you been down there before?" Cole asked.

"Yes but only a few times"

"Okay, the place I was talking about is in one of the middle levels of the underworld so you need to first faded to the upper levels and then I can guide you from there. Okay!" Cole explained.

"Sure!" Said Victor and faded down to the underworld. He appeared in a place he been to one time before when he gone hunting after a warlock how used to kidnap magical children. A dark red glow coming out from a crack in the wall in that barley illuminated the cavern he was in. After a few minutes of waiting Cole was suddenly standing right next to him.

"Holy shit! Where did you come from!" Victor yelled. Cole gave him a smile.

"Sorry if I scared you. Took me a while to get down here!"

"So where to Cole!" Cole took a look around and chose one of the passageways.

"This way" Said Cole and walked down the passageway. Cole knew his way around down here, Victor noted after about an hour of walking through narrow passageway and caverns. They had been close to a few demons but Cole had found ways around them and if there was no way Victor froze them so he could sneak past them.

"You really do know your way down here Cole. Why is that?" Said Victor. Cole over his shoulder and scowled at him.

"Now is not the time to in to my history!" He said irritated. They continued downwards the tunnel for about fifty feet when the tunnel leveled out and opened up in big cavern that was lit by torches on the walls.

"We are here!" Said Cole. Victor looked around and this didn´t look like what he discribed.

"Where? This doesn´t look like what you told me" He said.

"I mean were on in mid level of the underworld and it will take at least an hour more until we reach the place I mentioned" Cole said irritated.

"Oh! Sorry! Said Victor and followed Cole in to when on of the tunnels.

They finally made it to the replica of the Halliwell mansion in the underworld but darklighters had already set up their base of operation there. He started to count the ones he saw, one, two, three, four, five in the front wonder how many more the could be inside the replica of the manor.

"What should I do?" Victor whispered to Cole as he was hiding in the shadows of the cave.

"Let me take a look around" Said Cole and walked of.

"Dammit" Victor cursed. One maybe two darklighters he could handle but five or more he couldn´t handle on his own. Victor waited in the shadows for 20 minutes before Cole came back.

"Well there are about 14 darklighters here so we can forget about taking up residency here" Victor looked at Cole, he didn´t like it but against 14 darklighters there was no way he could fight that many alone and expect to survive. He went back through the passageway and faded up to the park. He hadn´t eaten since yesterday and the climb in the underworld had made him very hungry so he needed to find something to eat. He looked at the twig he had in is pocket that he had put a spell that kept him hidden from scrying would only last 24 hours and that time was up in a few hours.

"Why did you leave?" Cole asked and that made Victor jump.

"Would you stop sneaking up on me like that. It´s creepy as hell!" Victor yelled at Cole.

"Not my fault. You faded away before I could say anything and since I am tied to you as your guide I go were you go!" Cole sounded annoyed.

"Well it didn´t seam much of a point hanging around there. I would be dead if I tried to attack them, there are 14 darklighters and just one of me so the odds are in their favor!"

Victor needed to get something to eat because he hadn´t eaten since last night.

"So where is this pawnshop you were talking about earlier?" Victor asked.

"Follow me!" Said Cole and started walking. The city of San Francisco was loud Victor thought cars going everywhere and the honking sound that people made in them was terrible but other then that it was nice and seeing all those colorful outfits and people happy going from and to places without fearing for their lives was something new for Victor how had grown up in a very different and darker world.

"There it is!" Said Cole and pointed to a building with a sign out said Jimmy´s Pawnshop. Victor walked in and the place was filled with stuff some of which Victor never had seen before or even knew what they were for.

"Can I help you?" A fat man from the other side of the counter asked.

"Yes I wanted to sell these" Said Victor and pored out the copper and silver coins on the counter top.

"Okay lest see!" He took out a scale and started to weigh the coins then he exterminated them for and the hole thing took 10 minutes.

"Let´s see here!" The fat man said and took out his calculator and started to calculate.

"I can give you 650 for all the coins!" Victor looked at Cole to see if he should take it and Cole shook his head and said.

"The silver is worth at least that alone and if you through in the copper you should at least get 1000 bucks!" Victor nodded at that and turned to look at the fat man standing on the other side of the counter.

"The silver is worth that alone. Give me a 1200 bucks and we have deal!" Victor said to fat man. The fat man squinted his eyes.

"You got to be kidding me 1200 for that!" He was now almost yelling.

"I will give you 800 for the lot!" Said the fat man. Victor shook his head.

"Give me 1100 and we have a deal!"

"No Fracking way am I pay 1100 hundred for that. You get 850!" This man new how to haggle and he was good at it.

"1000 for the coins!" The fat man shook his head

"I can give you 900 hundred but that´s as far as I go or you can take it somewhere else!"

"You should take it" Said Cole.

"Fine 900 it´s a deal!" Said Victor and put out his hand to shack on it but the shop keeper just looked at him as he was strange. The fat man opened up the register and started to count the money and gave Victor the 900 bucks and scooped down the coins from the counter in to his hand.

"Nice doing business with you" Said the fat man and walked in to back room. Victor counted the money with the help from Cole who explained the currency to him and when they had counted the money to make sure it was all their Victor stuffed it down one of his pockets.

"I need to eat" Said Victor and Cole gave him directions to a diner where Victor was served for the first time hamburger and chilli fries with a coke.

"This is so good!" Victor moaned as he took another big bite of the burger. He took a sip of his cola and marveled at the tiny bubbles that fizzled on his tongue it was a weird sensation but pleasant. While Victor was engrossed in eating his hamburger and chilly fries and washing it down with coke he. Someone dropped down in front of him and Victor looked up it was Phoebe. Who had they found him the spell was still working if they hadn´t found a way around it.

"Good that your okay. I was so worried about you!" Said Phoebe. Victor swallowed what was left of his burger.

"You where!" Victor was surprised by that.

"Well of course, they way Piper treated you was inexcusable and then the fight with Wyatt and Chris it went so out of hand!" She said looking at him with caring eyes.

"I did!" Said Victor quietly.

"So your okay!" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I´m fine!"

"I´m taking you home!" She said to Victor.

"I am not going back to the manor!" He raised his voice.

"No of course not! I wouldn´t expect you to want to back their after the way Piper treated you. I was talking about you coming with me to my home!" Said Phoebe.

"Oh so you don´t live at the manor?" Asked Victor.

"No. I haven´t lived there in years. I moved out when I married Coop and that was 16 years ago!" Victor wasn´t sure. Phoebe didn´t seam to mean him any harm and she had stuck up for him last night against Piper.

"You should go with her!" Cole said.

"Okay!"

"Great" Said Phoebe with a big smile on her lips. Victor took the last sip from his now empty coke and followed Phoebe out and to her black SUV.

"Something wrong?" Phoebe asked as Victor was looking at the car with dread in his eyes.

"That taxi thing made me nauseous!" He told her.

"You got car sick! I don´t think you will get that when you sit in the front" She said and hoped in. Victor opened the door and sat down in the front passenger set and they drove of. Phoebe had been right he didn´t get car sick now that he was sitting in the front set and he started to enjoy the trip and after 20 minutes in the car the pulled in to a building.

"We live in this building" She said and parked the car. Victor followed her to metallic door that opened up with a ping and Cole explained to him that it was an elevator that took people up and down the building. Phoebe pressed a button that had the number 4 on it and it lit up and the elevator went up. It stopped a few seconds later and the doors opened up and Phoebe walked out closely followed by Victor.

"This is my home" Said Phoebe as opened up one of the four doors in the hallway.

"Mommy!" Yelled and through her arms around Phoebe.

"Hi sweetie!" Said Phoebe as she hugged her youngest daughter. Penelope looked up and saw Victor.

"You found him!" Said Penelope with a big smile.

"Yes I did" Phoebe said.

"Hi" Said Victor with a small wave of his hand.

"Hello!" Penelope greeted Victor.

"Why don´t you go and play with your sisters!" Said Phoebe to her daughter.

"Okie!" She said and ran off.

"Welcome to the Halliwell apartment!" Said Phoebe and walked inside. Victor followed and closed the door. It was a hallway that led in to a bigger oval room that had a great view and a balcony.

"Coop is working and my oldest Paiton is over at some friends house!"

"Okay!"

"So do you want me to show you the guest room!" She asked him.

"If you want!" He said.

"This way" And she led him in to a hallway with a three doors in it. She walked to the furthest down the hallway and opened it up.

"You will be staying here!" Phoebe stated. There was a big bed with blue bedsheets on it and matching pillow covers.

"In here!" Victor asked. It was a very nice room. He never stayed in such a nice room before.

"Yes!"

"You have your own bathroom and shower in there!" She said and pointed to a halfway open door in the room.

"Thank you so much!" He said sincerely.

"Your welcome. I´m guessing you want to take a shower and clean up. I will bring you some clothes of Coop. They will be a bit big but clean. There are fresh towels in the bathroom. I will go get the clothes!" She said and walked out of the room. Victor walked over to the bathroom and it was shinny with the blue and white tiles.

"Here you go!" Victor turned around as saw Phoebe place a pile of clothes on the bed.

"I will be starting dinner in an hour so come out when your done!" She said to him and walked out of the room and closed the door. Cole was standing next to him in the bathroom.

"You turn the taps on the.."

"Yes I know! There are showers in my time. You can leave now!" He said to Cole who walked out. Victor closed the door and took of his clothes and hopped in the shower and turned the tap and yelled as the cold water sprayed all over him. He manged to turn on the hot water and after a few moments of cold water spraying over his body the hot water mingled with the cold and made it bearable. Victor fiddle with the taps and got it right eventually and just enjoyed the sensation of hot steaming water running down his body.

He had was his hair after he had asked Cole what was in those plastic bottles, now he was standing in the kitchen with a clean white shirt and a pair of beige pants that was held up buy a belt and white socks.

"Tast this" Said Phoebe and held out a wooden spoon with spaghetti sauce on it. He tasted it and it was good.

"It´s great!" He said.

"Piper does it better but I do what I can!" Phoebe put out the pots on the table and then yelled.

"Dinner!" out through the kitchen door. Her two children Penelope and Pamela came in and sat down at the table.

"Sit" She told Victor as she portioned out the spaghetti to her daughters. Victor sat down.

"Why did you run away!" Penelope asked with a mouth full of spaghetti and sauce.

"Penelope! Don´t talk with your mouth full!" Phoebe said to her youngest. Penelope swallowed.

"Sorry mom! So why did you run away?" Penelope asked.

"It´s complicated!" Said Victor.

"Mommy was yelling at Aunt Piper after you left!"

"She did!" Penelope nodded.

"Well Piper treated you wrong!" Said Phoebe.

"I'm sorry about that" Apologized Phoebe

"Not your fault so don´t worry about it!" Said Victor. After that Phoebe made some small talk and Victor how was getting very tired. Eating two big meal with great food and running around in the underworld had tired him out so when everybody had finished an the two girls disappeared in to their own rooms Victor excused him self.

"You should get some sleep!" Said Phoebe as she walked him to guessed room.

"Yeah I will do that"

"Well let us now if you need anything!" She said.

"Thank you for letting me stay here!" Said Victor to Phoebe. She gave him a smile and half wave.

"Don´t worry about it! Your family. No go to sleep!" She said playfully.

"Good night!"

"Good night" Victor closed the door and took of his clothes. He looked out the window and the sun was still up but on it´s way down. He pulled the drapes over the windows and the sun was shut out, now he would be able to sleep. Victor climbed down under the covers and it didn´t take long for him to drift of to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

A little bit longer chapter then I usually write but I just happened that way. I really taught that the replica of the manor in the underworld was going to be his home but that didn´t happen. Why? Because it didn´t feel right to let him live there so I put him up at Phoebes.

So keep reviewing it is fun to hear your thoughts.

until next time!


End file.
